


Ice cream

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He mixes mint chocolate chip ice cream with vodka.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 2





	Ice cream

Her favourite flavour ice cream was mint chocolate chip. He'd tease her that no one liked that flavour and she was weird. Robin would just smile at him and rolled her eyes.

Hughie hates it, but right now he's mixing vodka and mint chocolate chip ice cream together in a blender.

It doesn't make the ice cream taste any better.

Outside it's raining. He thinks of the time him and Robin ate ice cream in the rain. The way she smiled and laughed as people under umbrellas looked at them like they were crazy.


End file.
